This is an improvement in Meldahl et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,203 issued Nov. 1, 1977.
Previously, such wheelchair lifts for vehicles have been substantially completely power-operated for both raising and lowering the platform, as well as the folding of the platform from a vertical to horizontal position, and vice versa, and the moving or swinging of the platform outwardly free of the vehicle, all requiring expensive equipment on and additional power from the vehicle.